The sinner
by naiara cristina
Summary: Aileen é uma inquisitor, um membro de elite do tribunal santo da igreja, com o objetivo de destruir aqueles que ameaçarem a fé. Mas um dia, ela acabar descobrindo que passou a vida acreditando numa mentira, e que estava sendo usada para fins crueis.


"The sinner

Will testify

They'll suffer

When sacrificed on high"

"O pecador

Irá testemunhar

Eles irão sofrer

Quando forem sacrificados no alto"

(Judas Priest, Between the hammer and the anvil)

**Prólogo **

_Eu sou o flagelo de Deus, a mão que pune os pecadores, o açoite do arrependimento, vivo apenas para cumprir a vontade divina_

Eu sempre preferia me mover durante a noite. O manto de escuridão nos dias sem luar era perfeito para camuflar meus movimentos. No silencio, eu rapidamente cumpria meu trabalho e saia, após apagar qualquer pista que pudesse se remeter aos inquisitors, se fosse o caso. Daquela vez, entretanto, um assunto urgente que não podia ser adiado me obrigava a agir sob a luz do sol. Me sentia incomodada com as pessoas que tumultuavam o mercado, passando esbarrando umas nas outras, gritando para tentarem ser ouvidos. Por isso puxei meu capaz mais para baixo, deixando meu rosto nas sombras. Passar despercebida, me misturar as outras centenas de pessoas que faziam seus negócios na feira, mais do que nunca era primordial para minha missão. Naquele dia eu devia ser apenas mais um na multidão.

Felizmente, eu conseguia me orientar perfeitamente na confusão, sem deixar que meu alvo notasse estar sendo seguido, e sem perder-lo nas ruelas estreitas e sujas da periferia. O homem alto, magro, com uma pele ressecada e amarelada, entrou rapidamente em um portão de ferro retorcido. O mais sutilmente que pude, eu o segui, após quebrar a maçaneta que aferroava a porta corroída. Para alguém no topo da escala de periculosidade, Water Kensinton me parecia mais uma espécie de mendigo.

A casa era velha e úmida, com mofo grudado nas paredes de madeira. Não duraria muito tempo. O piso rangia a cada passo, e tive de avançar vagarosamente. Subi a escada pelas beiradas, onde o piso estava mais conservado. Numa sala do segundo andar, meu alvo não estava sozinho. Uma mulher de olhos tristes e ossos salientes o acompanhava juntamente com duas meninas magras e de aparência assustada.

-Quem é você?-me perguntou, levantando a espada que segurava em minha direção. O metal estava enferrujado, porém, ainda parecia afiado e letal. Tirei meu capuz, revelando meu rosto.-Mas, mas você é apenas uma criança.Não pode ser uma enviada de Roma.

-Você - falei, despreocupada, sabendo que não corria perigo.- Water Kensinton?

O homem relutou em responder, por fim assentiu devagar. –Sou, e você, criança, o que deseja aqui? Como sabe quem sou se vivo escondido há três anos?

-Há apenas uma coisa que desejo, Water Kensinton, antigo curador da biblioteca privada do vaticano. Onde está a chave de criptografia que você e seu comparsa William Tangers roubaram? A chave que poderia de codificar importantes documentos sigilosos da igreja?

-Então- ele parecia lamentar- você foi enviada por Roma. Qual é sua relação com eles?- Orgulhosamente, eu levantei a manga de minha mão esquerda, e mostrei a santa cruz cravada a fogo em minha pele.- Inquisitor. Tão jovem? Veio para me matar, suponho. Bem, eu não revelarei nada do que sei. Eu sou um homem maduro é você é apenas uma criança, é melhor ir embora- mantinha sua espada apontada para mim. Ele se recusava a se arrepender. Eu me movi rápido, me lançando em sua direção. Ele estava disposto a tirar minha vida se isso salvasse a sua. Não teria chances. Me desviei de seu ataque, e o desarmei, fazendo a velha arma corroída de ferrugem se cravar na parede oposta. Sem dar-lhe tempo de se recuperar, meu punhal deslizou para minhas mãos, e então cravei a afiada arma em seu coração. O sangue jorrou, tingindo de um suave tom de vermelho minhas vestes negras. A mulher e as duas meninas gritavam de pavor. Me ajoelhei ao lado do homem morto e o toquei na testa, imediatamente sua essência sendo sugada por mim. Seus pensamentos e desejos mais íntimos agora eram meus, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha pistas de como recuperar o que fora roubado.

Me virei para a esposa e filhas do pecador.- Ele é uma homem condenado, traiu a santa fé, deus as costas a Deus, não se arrependeu de seus pecados. Teve seu fim na ira divina. A vocês ainda há salvação. Peças perdão pelos seus pecados em proteger esse homem, aceitem de todo o coração a nosso Divino Deus e eu as pouparei. Mas não mintam, eu saberei se mentirem em seus corações.

A mulher imediatamente se jogou aos chão, implorando perdão a Deus, por ter seguido a seu marido. Eu pode ver que suas palavras estavam cheias de verdade. Ela relutara em fugir com seu marido e auxiliá-lo, mas sabia que era seu dever de esposa esta ao lado dele.

-Você está perdoada. A partir de hoje, esqueça seu nome, a pessoa que um dia foi. Será chamada por Maria Imaculada. Você e suas filhas irão para um mosteiro, onde serão recebidas como noviças e posteriormente aceitas como freiras. Dedicarão seus dias ajudar os que sofrem e servir a Deus.

Sai apressadamente, sabendo que meus superiores não ficariam felizes em saber da inutilidade de minha ida a procura de Kensinton. Ele agora estava morto, e nossa melhor pista para encontrar a chave de criptografia morrera com ele. Eu deveria te-lo prendido ao invés de mata-lo, pensei, irritada por ter cometido esse erro. Teria de ser punida por isso, claro.


End file.
